Mail-carrier-identified Return-to-Sender (RTS) is one category of mail classified as Undeliverable-As-Addressed (UAA). This specific UAA type mail is operationally the most costly type of UAA mail processed by the postal organization because it goes undetected by all automation equipment, and is shipped to the final postal facility responsible for the physical delivery of the mail to the addressed recipient. The mail is then identified as RTS mail by the mail carrier at the Delivery Unit (DU). Once identified as RTS mail, additional automation processing is performed, and improved processing is desirable.